


Feels Like the First Time

by noxic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Explicit but not really, Ficlet, I love Crowley but I refuse to Believe he has Any Knowledge about doing Sex, It's less about the sex and more about the character study, Other, Smut, ambiguous genitalia, i literally didn't use a single genital word writing this, vague-ficcing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxic/pseuds/noxic
Summary: Aziraphale is experienced. Crowley...not so much. Awkward fumbling ensues, but it's fine because they're in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Feels Like the First Time

Somehow, Aziraphale had expected Crowley to be good at this sort of thing.

“A little bit more of- oh yes, that’s better my dear but not quite so-“ 

“A little more specific maybe, angel?” Crowley groused from between the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale looked down at him, flushing hotly when he saw the light sheen of sweat on the demon’s forehead. His yellow eyes flitted across Aziraphale’s naked body rapidly, pointedly avoiding eye contact. His lips were slick and nicely pink.

“Of course, dear,” the angel conceded magnanimously. “Try putting your tongue- and your fingers-“

Aziraphale had spent centuries—millennia, even—learning the ins and outs of the body he’d been given. He’d pushed it to its limits in a variety of ways, from discovering its tolerance for various alcoholic drinks to learning all the ways it could mimic ecstasy. He’d had partners, even, in his endeavors to find out all he could about the body and its capabilities. After all, Aziraphale had never been one to resist  _ earthly  _ temptations.

When he’d suggested this activity to Crowley, he’d been under the impression that the demon had spent his last six thousand years in a similar fashion. If even Aziraphale, an angel, could be driven to indulge in sins of the flesh, surely a creature of pure sin would have at least a  _ working  _ knowledge of what he was meant to do when invited between a person’s legs.

He hadn’t expected Crowley to be so utterly and adorably inexperienced. To be so clumsy and unsure and unpracticed despite his cool, seductive demeanor.

“It’s not like I’ve _never_ done it before!” Crowley had hissed defensively when the subject was first broached. “It’s just not something I ever bothered to get good at, is all.”

And yes, Aziraphale supposed that was fair. He and Crowley had much in common when it came to the little indulgences that made up their day to day lives, but it wasn’t as if they were the same person. It was only natural that they’d have different preferences in  _ this  _ regard the same way they had different tastes in music and fashion

It was obvious, however, that this particular difference in taste had the unfortunate side effect of Crowley’s palpable frustration, even if he’d swear up and down that he was doing just fine down there, thank you very much.

Aziraphale decided, after a particularly rough drag of teeth that was just a little too unintentional to be pleasant, that it was time to take pity on the poor creature. “Crowley, my darling...” He tried his best not to sound pitying, but apparently for nought as Crowley’s head reared quickly back. His yellow eyes found Aziraphale’s, and his expression was twisted in an unfortunate cross between a glare and a grimace, like he couldn’t decide whether to be embarrassed about his inability to give good head or angry at the perceived condescension in the angel’s voice.

“I'm doing my best,” he snapped, but there wasn’t any real bite to it. Aziraphale gave a small smile, propping himself up on one elbow to get a better look at the demon and reaching out to touch a hand to his flushed cheek.

“I know, my dear, and you really are doing quite well,” he assured. “But I think you need a break. Let me take over for a bit, hm?” He ignored Crowley’s scoff of disbelief in favor of tugging him up from his kneeling position to straddle Aziraphale’s hips. The angel didn’t miss the new presence of wet heat against his waist as he dragged Crowley into a lazy but lingering kiss.

It was quite nice, Aziraphale thought, to take the lead for once.

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking at all the fics where Crowley is actually seductive and good at sex: LMAO
> 
> also i wrote this on my phone and transferred it to the computer afterward, so i might have missed some editing work, sorry :/


End file.
